


The Closest to 'I Love You' You'll Ever Get

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up to Loki sleeping beside him after three months of absence. Of course Tony can't help but touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest to 'I Love You' You'll Ever Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> So I haven't done a quick fic in forever, and Isa was having a bad day, so I decided, why not?   
> Written in 45 minutes.

It took Tony’s sleep addled mind longer than he would care to admit to process that the cool pressure next to him was not a figment of his imagination. His lips twitched into a smile and he curled up closer to the presence. He pressed his nose between Loki’s sharp shoulder blades, his fingers running up and down lightly over the god’s sides.

Loki groaned in annoyance and turned over so he was lying on his back. Tony took it in stride, nuzzling against Loki’s chest instead. “I was asleep,” the god complained.

“You’ve been gone for three months. Deal with it,” Tony responded. He moved further down to nose at Loki’s stomach. Calloused fingers slipped under Loki’s shirt and moved it up so Tony’s nose was pressed against Loki’s skin.

Loki’s breath hitched, his fingers weaving into Tony’s hair. “Stark,” Loki warned.

Tony ignored it, he usually did, smirking as he brushed his nose lightly over the god’s tight muscles. Loki pressed against Tony’s head, forcing him away even as Loki squirmed. Tony grinned fully and leant down to kiss the Trickster. “You being ticklish is my favorite thing ever,” he said when he pulled away.

Loki scoffed and pushed Tony again, this time off him completely. “You are an annoying mortal.”

“And you still came back.”

“Hmmm, yes, I did,” Loki drawled.

Tony curled back up to Loki, knowing he would not be pushed away this time even though his nose was pressed against the god’s neck. They lay in silence for a long time, although the reappearance of his lover had adrenaline pumping through Tony’s veins. Eventually he grew bored and moved so he was covering Loki’s upper body with his own. “Sooooo, sex now?”

“Sleep, Stark,” Loki ordered, keeping his eyes closed. “I will have you later.”

“You’re no fun,” Tony pouted, resting his chin against Loki’s chest so he could look up at the peaceful expression saved only for him.

Loki cracked open one eye to stare down at him. “Keep that up and I will be forced to punish you.”

“Promises, promises.”

Loki closed his eye again, lithe fingers running through Tony’s hair. Under the treatment Tony began to feel sleepy again, more comfortable than he had been for three months. Tony reached up for Loki’s hand, trapping those wonderful fingers in his grip. “I missed you,” Tony whispered into the silence, not knowing if Loki was asleep again or not.

He had his answer when he felt Loki’s lips pressed against the top of his head. It was the closest Loki would ever come to saying, ‘ _I love you._ ’ Tony was okay with that. It was one of the many things that made Loki Loki, and one of the many reason Tony loved his Trickster. 


End file.
